Unexpected Call
by bangag pa
Summary: You'll never know what an anonymous number would bring you if you don't answer its call.


Unexpected Call

Summary: You'll never know what an anonymous number would bring you if you don't answer its call.

* * *

><p>I never expected a call from him.<p>

It was as usual a very loaded weekday for me when suddenly my phone rings. It's an anonymous number and I'm hesitant to answer it. However since it's my work line I have no choice of the matter but take the call. I've said "hello" twice and on my third try I almost scream at the caller when he gave a soft hello back. I was frustrated for I thought it was another prank caller/stalker or whatever do you call it these days. He told me his name and I was left speechless. Never in my life, did I expected a call from my current crush.

I was trying to avoid him and my cousin for months. Thinking that they have a thing and I don't want to intrude and ruin my relationship with my favourite cousin. My cousin tries to deny this to me every time we've come around it but I never gave her the time of day.

"Um, did you received my text messages? You never replied to any of them." He asked hesitantly.

"You texted me?" I answered, still shocked to the core. Fortunately, I recovered a few seconds after and asked, "When did you sent it I haven't heard my phone beep for new messages?"

It took a few seconds before he answered back. "Two hours ago? It's really okay I'll just resend it back to you. If you don't mind?"

"No, of course not. What is it though? You could tell me here. I'm listening."

He didn't reply so I saved him from the pressure building up and told him, "You know what, I'll just check if I received the messages and then call you or text you back. Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Okay bye. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

I quickly scan through my messages and there it was. Two unread messages from an unregistered number. "These must be it." I muttered to myself.

_**First Message was: I Love You**_. Reeling from the shock I'm into, I tremblingly scroll down to read the other message. _**Second Message was: Please believe me**_. I sat there oblivious to all the messages in my skype as I stare blankly at my Iphone. I almost drop the thing with my sudden and unwanted stupor.

I sift through my thoughts of him. I was trying so desperately to forget about my feelings for him because of my cousin and the fact that he will never look my way. I even resorted to hating him to save myself the heartache of hoping and pinning for him. And I was almost there, of finally being over him, until this. What should I do?

Breathing in and out for a few minutes, I gathered my courage and call him. "Hi. I, um, received it. You're not kidding?"

He confidently answered. "No, I'm not. I'm serious about it."

Still flabbergasted, I stutter my questions. "H-h-how? W-w-why?"

"Seriously, Sakura. You have to have more self confidence than that." He cheekily replied.

I, on the other hand, never really thought of myself as someone he would be attracted with so I have no retort to his jibe.

"Look, I like you since I've met you. I never made a move for I'm hesitant that you're cousin won't approve of me. But I keep hearing stories about you from her that made me more attracted and interested. I never expected it to develop this fast even if I don't see you very often."

"Are you really positive? Are you truly sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure what do you want me to do to make you believe me?" He replied exasperated.

"Would you come this weekend with us? to Subic?" I nervously asked. "I hinted to my cousin to invite you. I don't know why you turn it down if you're..." I paused not exactly sure on what to say next. "I was hoping to see you and spend more time with you... coz I had a crush on you since that fateful day at Starbucks."

I could hear the cheer in his voice as he laugh remembering that awful stressful rainy day. With me running through the rain, with my frazzled hair and stressful face, with my untidy office and shocked expression when I first saw him. It hit me really hard.

"I really do want to come but I can't go. I promised a friend two weeks ago to accompany him to his tournament. We can meet up any time after that Saturday?"

"Can we meet at Lunch here in my parent's house on Sunday, then? I'm quite loaded with work this coming week and I don't want to disappoint any of my boss, staff or client."

"Sure. I won't take so much of your time then. Thank you, Sakura."

"Thanks Syaoran. See you soon."

I squeal with anticipation until I hear laughter through the other line. Shit. He hasn't hanged up so I quickly said Oops and then end the call.

"This is so my day!" But suddenly the whole room blackened and I wound up in my bed. It was just a f***ing dream. I groaned aloud and looked for my phone to check the time. It was 3 in the morning. "The hell!" I wish I didn't have to wake up and just live in my dreams for eternity. "Damn it!"

Soon as I uttered those words in my head, I went back to sleep. Another unexpected call wake me from my reverie. This time it was cousin who called me. "Kura, what the hell did you do to Syao."

As intelligent as I could seem to sound I said. "Huh?"

"He's freaking out what to bring on Sunday lunch at your house. He's making us all insane in the office. He wants to learn to cook this and that, etc. to bring to your house on Sunday."

And again as smart as I have comprehended her sentence the only thing that came out of my mouth is "He cooks?"

"He does he even made me leche flan last time. It was delicious!" my cousin gushed as she visited her past.

"Really can I have some? It's one of my favourite desserts."

"Uh, I don't know you have to ask him." Then suddenly she shrilled. "What the hell, you're sidetracking me again." She gave a loud shrug then continued her yapping. "You fixed this, if you want all of my office mates to be at least friendly again to you and your boy toy."

Realization suddenly hit me, "I'm pressuring him?"

"Yeah, dufus! Great job on figuring it out in less than an hour!" She screamed with sarcasm dripping in her voice. "Fixed this!"

I slumped in my chair as I contemplated on the situation. I never meant to pressure him into doing anything. I didn't even expect him to come on Sunday. And never in my life did I dreamt that he will cook something if he ever decides to show up. Man, I'm f***ed big time.

Ignoring the buzzing of my phone and beeping of my mail, I pace inside my closet size office. Trying to discern what to do while keeping my blood flow because of the refrigeration going on the room. I grabbed my other phone and try to call him. It kept ringing until I got so frustrated that I almost threw my new acquired phone from my loyalty as a subscriber of a certain network. "Why the hell is he not picking up?" I growled to my poor computer screen. "Shoot, he doesn't know this number. Great thinking!"

Fumblingly reaching my iphone, I texted him like crazy. Please answer the phone, I'm the one calling you using my personal number. As soon as I hit send, my personal phone rang.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I often received prank calls so I usually ignore anonymous numbers. I only knew it was you when I asked your cousin about the number." He said in one breath instead of hello.

Amused, I just told him while chuckling, "Hello to you too." He laughed at his own expense but before he could amend his greeting I interjected. "Don't sweat it. It's okay. I'm also hesitant with anonymous callers as I do received prank calls myself, hopefully not from you." He chuckled loudly. I didn't know whether to take offense on it or not but I continued. "Anyway, I just called to see how you're doing. A certain tiger growled at me this morning because a certain tazmanian devil's creating havoc in their office."

Silence dominated the line as I wait for his reply. I then decided to break the ice for him. "Don't fret on what you're going to bring on Sunday. I invited you to spend time with you not pressure you into giving me something in a short notice. It's sweet that you thought of cooking for me and my family but you really don't have too. The girlfriends of my brothers don't usually cook for us but just buy take-outs. You don't have to impress me or my family. We're simple and carefree, you know how my cousin is right?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm freaking out. You know how picky and demanding she is..." He never finish what he was saying as I heard a groaned and a scream from a very familiar voice. "You better not be talking about me!"

"I'm guessing that's my very charming cousin."

"Of course who else... Ow, stop that." He whined to another person beside him.

"Hey, is she leaning on your phone? Is she listening?"

"Well, trying to."

"Oh well, she's persistent just let her."

"Tell me about it. AH stop it or else I won't let you listen anymore." I heard a grumbling of "Fine" before everything became silent.

"Anyway, where was I." I answered my own question after a few seconds, "You don't have to impress anyone but if you really insist you can bring leche flan. I heard it's the best."

"It is!" Said my overly excited cousin as I heard him laugh for the nth time.

"Okay, okay. I won't wreak havoc here anymore. Are you sure that would be okay?" He asked with clear uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah I'm sure. So I'll be really seeing you on Sunday?"

"You sound as if you're still in doubt of me showing up?"

"Its still surreal for me."

"Well, will just find out on Sunday won't we. Whether you'll have your favourite dessert or not?"

"How did... oh right, Tomoyo."

The phone was rip from him as the familiar voice of my cousin was heard, "I'll be coming over."

"Fine as long as you bring your complicated love life bf."

"For the f***ing nth time I don't have one."

"Sorry for that. She still won't tell us about it."

"She's a hard shell to crack. Trust me I know just the thing."

"Well, whatever it is. I don't want to know. I might not be able to erase it from my mind and I want to have a peaceful sleep tonight."

I chuckled with his attempt of humouring me. "I've got to go my boss is calling in skype. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Sakura."

"Yeah."

"I do love you. You know that."

"I know, I think I might be feeling the same way."

"Good to know. Bye."

"bye."

I sighed in content in my chair before answering my boss' call. As soon as I click the answer button, everything again turned fuzzy and I lay awake in my bed.

Just another dream. Will it only be just a dream?

* * *

><p>AN: I had this sitting in my laptop for a year. I completely forgot about it. Anyway, I'll be updating my other fics as soon as I can, been very busy with my current job. Reviews will be appreciated.

Bangag_pa 050811


End file.
